


single male seeking single sock

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Crack, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: minho can't find the sock jinki gave him & taemin & jonghyun keep bothering him because they think kibum's mad.





	

“i think kibum’s mad.”  minho kept searching through his drawers for his missing sock, his back to taemin who stood in the doorway.

“no, he’s fine.”

“he seems really mad.”

“nope.”

“are you sure?”  he glared over his shoulder.

“yes, taemin.  now either help me find the sock jinki gave me or go away.”

~

“kibum seems really angry.”  minho sighed as he shuffled through a pile of laundry he really didn’t want to be touching, avoiding anything that looked like it might have touched his members’ junk.

“he’s not.”  he heard the floorboards creak beneath jonghyun’s shifting weight & glowered down at the shirts in his hands.

“seriously, he seems-”

“hyung, i swear to god he’s fine.  just…go write a song or something.”  a huff & the patter of bare feet disappearing down the hall resounded as his fingers continued to shift through the clothes before him.  a groan of frustration burned through his throat: where was the damn sock?!

 ~

“minho seems angry.”  kibum snickered from behind the wall.

“i know.”

“why?”  he glanced over at jinki who stood beside him licking on a popsicle.

“it’s 20 degrees outside & you’re eating a popsicle?”  the leader just shrugged & tilted his head towards minho who now stormed back down the hall toward the room shared between taemin & jonghyun, screaming at the maknae that “the sock better not be in your fucking stuff, taemin!  quit grabbing everything that’s ever belonged to jinki you obsessed freak!”

kibum snorted at both minho’s rant & jinki’s confused look: ten years & he still hadn’t caught on.

“what’s that about?”

“he’s looking for the sock you gave him.”

“what sock?”

“you gave him a pair of socks.”

 “i did?”  kibum’s eyebrows wiggled & jinki sighed.  “what did you do now?”


End file.
